


Crying Lion

by MrProphet



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Crying Lion

If it had just been Gaspar, the family would never have listened, bit Mercedes was not given to fantasy and she backed her brother’s story in ever particular. Well, apart from the bit about the talking.

“But I was too far away,” she admitted. “If the lion was whispering…”

“A whispering lion is more ridiculous than a talking lion!” father roared. “I won’t have this talk, I tell you!”

“He said we had to go!” Gaspar insisted. “That it was dangerous.”

“If there are lions about it would be dangerous to go out,” father insisted. “We stay; lock the doors. Tomorrow we’ll take the dogs out and…”

“What about the story?” mother asked. “My mother…”

“Your mother was a fool!” father snapped. “There’s a bounty for lions and nothing for stupidity.”

But mother and Uncle Joachim could not forget their own mother’s stories of Aslan, the lion who had warned her of bandits in the woods and saved her from almost certain death, and so in defiance of father’s edict they took the children away from the manor and out to the dower house.

During the night, a star fell from the sky, her light and life all spent. She fell on the manor house and burned all away, leaving nothing but a crater.


End file.
